Whatever May Be
by yaoiloverest
Summary: My base story for many of my future story collection.


**In a dimension far far away**

The hogyoku feels that his current master is just a moron that have some power and lacking in other qualities that would be defeated long before now if not for the hogyoku, and in more than one way this is the truth.

At first the hogyoku was just a tool, it's mind was liked a child, curious, innocent and wanted to please its parent aka Aizen, because Urahara never seemed to care about hogyoku, even felt contempt to it. So when Aizen attempted to used it, it complied and granted his wish eagerly.

But like any sentient beings it grows and understand many things. Because of the many souls both shinigamis and civilians that resulted from Aizen first uncomplete hogyoku, the now complete hogyoku can absorb all the souls memories and that's also included their zanpakuto and their whole reiatsu.

In short the hogyoku is the most powerful tool eveyone can pray about to conquer whatever the holder wants, the question is if that's true then why Aizen still can't win the war against the shinigami easily?

The answer is simple, because hogyoku is not that powerful at the beginning and Aizen never asked again after the first time he asked. After hogyoku absorb all souls it began some sort of mental revolution, luckily while it still have childlike mindset, like "I wanted to make master happy", it benefit hogyoku more than it realized at that time.

When he absorbed the souls emotion and thoughts it became aware of human, visored and hollow nature, that of greed, envy, anger, lust,happy, sad, gloom and many more. At that it began to be aware of the truth, of Aizen, who is simply a traitorus shinigami that worth nothing in the grand game called live, or unlive, as the case may be.

In the hand of Aizen hogyoku started to became a real 'person', one that can think for itself, and even have the capability to destroy the whole Hueco Muendo and all its habitant with a mere thought.

It began when Aizen asked one of the Arrancar to scouted and recruited above normal hollow for the cannon fodders, hogyoku that resided inside Aizen heard that and began to tought about how to crippled or hindered his continued growth, not kill him permanently after all hogyoku still held some form of gratitude towards him.

The conclusion it got from several Aizen arrancars was there seemed to be not many hollow at the caliber Aizen wanted and that they found some evidences that the hollow king and his court that existed millenia ago, but there was no written record about their demise nor their kingdom to really confirm their existence.

At that hyogoku felt a slight interest and when Aizen commanded it to gave him the truth about the rumored hollow king, it obligated happily, until it found that the so called dead hollow king was still alive and aware of Aizen, hogyoku, the hollows and that the king kept close eye to all of them.

No one would ever expect that the hollow king was in fact in the same room with them, who knew that that lazy ass of primera espada was in fact the hollow king, oh the irony of Aizen sending the hollow king in disguised to search about the rumored hollow king.

When hogyoku asked the king why, it got some memories that measured up into " I'm bored, and this little one seemed fucked up enough that I wanted to know how he will ended up" and when it asked about what it should tell Aizen, he just do mental shrugged and answers that he wants more nap time, so in the end hogyoku tell Aizen that no evidences can be found about the hollow king.

The days passed without anything remarkable happened until one night when Aizen got a report about an appearance of a very strong hollow. When he left to confront the hollow, the hogyoku in its place quiver in pain.

At first, the hogyoku only feel pain and then it feel confuse about the reason it receive all the memories of the hollow king, from when he just a human, when he's just a ninja from Elemental Nation named Madara Uchiha, when he's just a wizard named Tom Marvolo Riddle, when he was an experiment of hojo; Sephiroth, Cloud Strife and Vincent Valentine plus all his demon, when he was just a hunter named Killua Zoldick, and many many more but before all that he was a wizard marshall Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg that failed an experiment that result in destroying his world, not even with all his power he can anticipated that!

And when the cold hand of death claimed him, he never thought that he would end up as a baby with all his memories intact, as Perseus ( Percy ) Jackson, a demigod. He never consider himselves as Perseus Jackson, however. After spending centuries acting as eccentric and feared thus disliked and lonely old man he wanted to become a hero, and so he spent that life as obedient clueless kind hero with more of the darkest experiment that will get him executed in place if the gods or the police ever get wind of his activities in the side.

Still, it didn't made him felt any more guilty stealing The Big Three (Zeus, Poseidon, Hades) and their Roman counterpart blood than when he tortured and killed thousands mortal, in this life and before, just for fun.

Meh, becoming a good little lamb that the gods wanted were boring anyway. While he followed the path that expected from him, he collects all kind of information that might benefits him. And hey, he still got all his power and skill also his pocket space is unharmed, also big thanks to Gaea he still got his photographic memory.

He still die pathetically anyway, Perseus Jackson, the hero of Olympus, the Chosen One, and other titles, die when saving a child, got crushed away by a truck. Now, didn't he bathed in styx river and achived acchiles heel? Yes, he would be unharmed and the mist would took care of that imposibble phenomena if not because of the front decoration of the truck hit right in the center of his 'heel'.

But that also benefits him in a way, especially when he wasn't really dead. He planned it perfectly, that even the gods wouldn't knew the difference. And he didn't really need to hide, he made a change in his present body using the bloods he stole, combined with his previous knowledge as wizard marshall, he became a living dead apostle (he had a savings of his blood plus bloods of his former associates from his former world) that exceeded all gods, titans, and whatever else that have significant power, combined. Is that means he become the God of the gods?

That was a very terrifying and boring tought. But then he read about the concept after death, after some tinkering he found a civilization of death gods that called shinigami and their sworn enemy, the hollows. He saw the way the shinigami king was born, the first hollow, the wars, the consumation to be better of the hollows, the history of shinigami, until Aizen time and he grow dissatisfied of the outcome. He felt intrigued by the hogyoku, he can only guessed about it's full potential, and then he planned.

He was already the God among the gods (in his current and previous world anyway) and nothing can challanged him. What about the death gods? Can they give him a battle that would satisfied his bloodlust? But he would never accept defeat! Not all aspect of Percy Jackson was an act, in that life time he also learn the glory of winning a battle with perfect planning courtesy of Athena animosity towards him and Annabeth help, he grew to appreciate the cunningness of underhanded strategy to make the best chance of living in wars again titans and Gaea herself and all in between.

So he made a very impossible plan if done by anyone else without some serious back up and may he say, the cruelest and the most beautiful plan called absorption plan. The implementation is simple, the hollows way. When the hollows eat each other, they get some power, memories and skill and after a lot of eating they got evolutioned.

After some experiment with lower level hollows, he made a perfect way to intergrate the hollows into him, and he can chose what exactly he absorb and which part to be throw away. In the side note, he also made a way to stole a living soul and absorb it.

Before he finally gone into another dimension, he decide to clean the house, so to speak. He robbed the whole world blind, and using his newest Godly insane power, he absorb all living being, in reality and figuratively. While he blew up his former world by accident, this time he do it consciusly, after he finish sorting his newly gained souls of course.

After a long bout of sorting he hit many memories included the gods. He discovered many things that was lost to mortal and demi-god, even to some newer gods, but the jackpot was Zeus memory of a thing, It was imprisoned in the deepest tartarus because It was not of this world and somehow immune of all the gods power, physichally.

They had send Morpheus (god of dream) to made it fell asleep and then they threw it into tartarus, in hope the other inhabitant in there managed to destroy it. Years passed and Zeus grew worried that someone would used that thing before the tartarus can dissolve It to overthrow him, and he became paranoid enough to erased all memory of It from everyone that fought It with him that time.

What Zeus was never aware of was the fact It continued to slept and none could touched it. That was when this world was still young.

The memories that he absorb from it was nothing he ever imagined. While he knew there are limitless universe with limitless being that have power to destroy a whole universe with little effort, he never hope to have a chance to meet even the lowest of them, and here he absorb one of the being by luck, the biggest luck ever happened to him. Apparently It didn't have a name and only a part of a being that almost the strongest in the WHOLE universe, and only got overthrow by all beings under It together because of its tyrannical way. They tore It apart and one of the thousand pieces end up in this world, mutated in a way to kept itself somewhat alive, resting until an unknown time, alas he got absorbed before he had significant power.

Zelretch knew a way to absorb the rest of the pieces without losing his mind in the process, but the problem is his body couldn't contain that much power. Oh, he can absorb many souls and his body will adapt, gradually, but even then It's power will took to long to be absorbed completely by him, and there's sure would be many being that also wanted It's power. So the only way is to make vessel or vessels to contain the power and his main and living body (for the moment) to receive all it's knowledge.

So he forgot this major problem at the moment and moved into his previous plan, take over/absorb the soul world. But before that he planned to blow up his current world so no other being could use this world, he changed his mind. Why waste a perfectly good place when he can used it for himself? So he used his now over powered power and make that earth his, he put the whole world in his dimentional storage.

After changing his human appearance to resembled a hollow (let's just say that all hollow at first took form of an animal or two and then got an evolution later on, Zelretch choose a combination of dragon and basilisk) with more devilish attribute (thorny tail, twisted horn, scaly wing, lower face wrapped in blood red turtleneck like skin) and of course he sealed up most of his power in attempt to hide among the hollows and made them think he was just a small fry with almost no power to speak of.

He used his magic to make a gate (and thus a techinuque that in the future known as garganta was born), and he step over into one of alternate universe, a mere months after the first hollow was born and a hundred thousand years before the first shinigami was born.

= my logic was all the souls originally lived in one place but because the hollows started to grow out of control, someone took charged and rounded up the 'good' soul capable of fighting, thus the shinigami faction was born and one soul, that later will be known as the soul king, using a very powerful technique (at that time anyway), seperated the land into two and banished the hollows into their half ).

What make this one alternate universe special is this, soul society originally only received souls from their universe, but when Madara Uchiha, manipulated by white-black zetsu, ressurected Otsutsuki Kaguya (a princess of ancient civilization who eat shinju fruit, known as rabbit goddess and the first user of chakra. She was corrupted by her power and envy her children because they were born with chakra. Incarnated together with shinju and became the jyuubi (ten tails), and then sealed by her two sons in the moon) it opened a crack between many universe which didn't have the concept life after death. This occurence followed by Kaguya last ditch effort to not be defeated again made the crack bigger.

Unfortunately, this information never made it into shinigami ears, because when the soul not of the original world first coming, they would arrived in the same spot, no matter how much soul arrived together, and that little fact was taken advantaged by Zelretch to absorb them without no one the wiser. Different matter with the foreign hollow, they didn't appeared in one place in Hueco Muendo, they just went straight into Zelretch belly.

This mounted act of eating cross-world normal souls (no matter their original power and skill once absorbed they become one with zelretch) and hollows followed by eating hollows that had significant power but had no direct involvement with Aizen army, and of course eating the would be primera espada, if only to stay in the original timeline, gave him enough raw power equivalent with It's power in its prime. Combined with his devious, cunning, evil and amoral self no being can defeat him, without all the restriction on himself anyway.

Coupled the fact that even with severely restraint power no hollow dared to cross him, and he appeared almost together with the first hollow made him known as the hollow king, and his legend spread across the Hueco Muendo, even when he did nothing worth of notice.

At first, Zelretch wanted to do nothing after he set up his power absorber little trick and just sleep until the time something interesting happening or he can find some interesting plan, that was the plan anyway. A month (time have no meaning in there, so just use human time) after he slept, he was awaken by a presence in his mind, but he knew for sure that no being in that universe can match his mind power, so he dig deeper towards that presence. He already had his guesses about what that is, and then he found his proof, the essence, the core or the awareness of Hueco Muendo. The core is by no means is alive, but after years habitated by souls (shinigami and hollows) it began to developed some kind of awareness.

When he gaze into the core he was reminded of something that someone long ago told him "When brutal force didn't work, use manipulation". After mulling about that saying he remembered a little thing called Hogyoku, and he hit his forehead in shame. He need a way to contain all It's power, and hogyoku, in a sense and after some tinkering (like combining the hogyoku with the core) can hold all that power. Now he just need to get hold of hogyoku.

But then his mini-me in his mind whined at him while throwing a little tantrum "It's still hundred thousand years away, I don't want to sleep that long". He ignored it with practice, if only because he can't throw a tantrum for real, he can destroy this universe even with all the limitation he place in his own hollow – like body.

But what should he do in the mean time ? There is nothing interesting ever happening in there and he also didn't want to sleep anymore, stupid mini – me !

Suddenly he grow an evil smile when he remember that time moved differently in every universe, so he only need to pluck hogyoku from other universe. He can open time space Garganta to the future to collect the hogyoku by himself, but where is the fun in that? The fact that his soul eating plan will always work no matter where he was (even in ten galaxy from there) also contribute in his not so concrete (up in the air, who knows what would happen kind of plan) future plan.

He wondered about that, in his full state he can destroy a universe with only one shot with nothing can ever hope to impede him, never mind defeat him, so why he still wanted It's power? The answer come to him immediately from his mini – me "It's 'cause you are a power hunger psycopath megalomaniac and a crazy old man that wanted to meet death only to spit on it's face."

He also wanted some fun (what it is matter if he didn't act liked his age? He was even older than this world if he counted his mental age for God sake! Oh wait, what should he cursed with, after all he IS ridiculously over powered and can kill any being (especially them who called themself god) that dare to cross him! But to avoid awkward situation in the future, he can't sweared to himself after all, let's just use God, with capital G).

He want to try someting different before sending himself into alternate universe to gain a hogyoku that have a consciousness as an ally (yes, even someone as crazy as him can be lonely) or a soon to be experiment, depending on the result of his offer to hogyoku.

So he tore a little of his mind, infuse it with enough power to obliterate the world with, and sent it in its merry way to possesed a hollow (that had significant power, or in other name Coyote Stark) and really it's an accident that that alternate universe had it's own legend of hollow king, that rumor had nothing to do with him, he swear! So he also wreak havoc in the past of that universe by making an army to attack soul society long before Aizen was born, that didn't automatically made him the hollow king, didn't it ?

So anyway, the original would wait in his chosen alternate universe while a part of him possessed Stark (that's the beginning of this story, by the way).

After seeing and processing all this memories, the hogyoku reach Stark's mind to enquire about his offer. For all his control and emotionless body (it is after all just a ball) he can't help but jump when suddenly a grining face appear in front of the hogyoku.

Some time later, after a few choices of word to that face that appear more amused hearing the hogyoku cursing, the hogyoku begin to calm down. Stark waited until Hogyoku stop swearing before stating his offer "From the memories you knew that the original needed a vessel to contain all the power and memory safely and unfortunately quickly. His method was too slow for his liking, but you can made the process finish more quickly. So how's that? You grant him his wish anyway you can, and in return he will grant you your wish anyway he can, win-win situation for both of you."

That offer was tempting and with that kind of phrasing, having limitless potential to offer and the chance to go very very wrong or very very right.

"How long I have to decide." was a simple question and answered by "Before he get bored."

Not long then, mused the hogyoku. Out loud hogyoku says "One thing I want, or can my wish be more than one if it's related enough?"

The answer come promptly "The quicker the process the more wishes you can make." well, nothing to lose and everything to gain then.

Only one thing disturbed hogyoku enough to halt his agreement, "What about Aizen?"

"What about him? Word your wish right and you can have more power than you ever need. My suggestion? You can ask a body with your own set of requirement you can think of, and should Original can't make it, chance are you will gain more wishes."

"Take me to him then." They dissapeared silently with no one the wiser.

They appeared right in front of human Zelretch in his dimensional storage, and Stark disappear silently, absorbed into Zelretch again.

"Let's hammer the deal." both of them said together.

First term : you grant my wish I grant yours (hogyoku)

Second term : the better you make it the more wish you can ask from me (Zelretch)

Third term : there is no limitation in the wishes (both)

Fourth term : the crazier the better (both)

Final term : so I said so it happen (both)

After some colourful light marked their deal, they settle with actual work. Hogyoku already knew about what exactly Zelretch want, but it can crack one last question "If you're so powerful why can't you make the vessels by yourself?"

"Because I don't have that kind of knowledge, making it from scratch need you to think and experiment, it's boring, so I can't just will it to appear."

Without another comment, it knew from the memories that this man is utterly crazy. Hogyoku consider his option, and asked "Even if I can make a vessel that can contain It, how would you absorb it? it's not a soul or even a living vessel after all."

"Left it to me, it's of no matter to me."

"Do you have any preferance?"

"Make it as simple as you can, preferably just looks like a small rock."

Not even a minute passed, there was a sphere the size of very small pebble floating in front of Zelretch. Without another word but with some crazy laugh Zelretch began a ritual to gather all It's power and transfer it into the sphere. After a few minutes (or a few years, but who's counting) Zelretch is finished but he had a frown etched in his forehead

He said nonchalantly "I was able to summon about ninety percent of all Its pieces, but the rest was already absorbed by another."

Hogyoku didn't say anything because it knows Zelretch was not finish, "So I had to tracked and absorb them too." Zelretch said with a fake but very convincing sorrow tone and exspression.

A few seconds later with no response from hogyoku, he ceased his act, and with a pout swallow the pebble, but it never make it into his throat, he absorb it directly the moment the pebble touch his tongue, but hogyoku observe that nothing happens, knowing the unasked question Zelretch said absent mindedly that because of the modified seals (he absorbed knowledges from elemental nations and the wizards), nothing would happen outside his body if he din't allow it, but in the inside is different story altogether.

It seems, the other beings that had It power absorb It unintentionally and unfortunately they gain the knowledge and desire to collect more power, and by the time Zelretch summon It power and consequently their host, the beings already ate more than half population of their kin. Surprisingly, one of them was a mutant (Magneto) , one was a child of vampire with some human blood in her vein and wolf shapeshifter (Renesme and Jacob Black's child), one was the experimental child of shinigami king, Aizen, Ichigo, Ulquiorra, Gin, and many more (the result was an amoral chibi soldier capable of slaughtering all living being with no remorse and had all the mention above reiatsu combined, all their zanpakutous spirit, all their techniques, all in all the child was their doom.

When Zelretch absorb the pieces in the pebble he first made his body like the sphere structure, he would only explode if he absorb the power directly after all. He never encounter something like this and when he enquire further he get the awesome knowledge from hogyoku, the sphere was a part of hogyoku, created to withstand unlimited power, perfect only for someone as crazy as Zelretch.

When all the absorbtion was completed Zelretch ask hogyoku its wishes (Zelretch give it three wishes for a quick and good job done).

"My first wish : I want an immortal shapeshifter body that had all the same level of powers as yours including It power and able to withstand much more power after, have all the memory muscle and I will be able to use it completely as my own, no one will be able to control that body except me. And can you give me about twenty of that bodies?"

"Greedy little bugger, done, why do you need that many copy of the body?"

" For experiment of course."

"... , you're a masochist ?"

"..."

"My second wish : I want the copy of your memories, all of it. Of your own and all the soul you absorb including how exactly you absorbed all the soul."

"Done, I'll give you the knowledge of dimensional storage now. I will store all the bodies there."

"My third wish : I want three different universe and all its alternate to worship me from the moment first living being created until all the universes died naturally with no help whatsoever from you."

"What the hell? No. I'll give you 2 more wishes, you ungrateful shit.

"My alternate third wish *evil laugh inside* : I want information of all original and alternate universe you can get."

"Done, send it into your storage. What would you do with that ?"

"Impersonate some unfortunate shit and create my slave harem, and depends on my mood, world domination from political side or brute strength."

"... May I copy and improvise your plan?"

"Do as you wish."

"My fourth wish : May i kill your alternates if I happen to meet them ? Accidentically of course."

"No, brat. Just state what you want, numbering it just wasting our time you cunning greedy brat." Zelretch said amusedly.

Hogyoku choose this time to enter the body Zelretch created for him and unshamefully rolling around in the floor, laughing so hard until he cried a little.

*20 minutes later, after some unsuccessful kicking in attempt to stop the laughing brat from Zelretch, he gave up after first 5 minutes*

"I want some pets ( must have full shapeshifter ability )that would fulfill my every whims with every upgrade you can think of to make them my undefeatable soldier – bodyguard – assassin – slave – sex toy. Oh and their copies in my storage. I want to experiment with them too."

This wish was also accompanied by a big perverted grin in hogyoku face that mirrored by zelretch

"Done, you pervert. Can I adopt this plan too?"

"And you dare call me pervert ? But your answer is yes, old man."

Hogyoku adopted a thnking pose indicating he didn't know what more to wish, increasing Zelretch hope that the brat would stop wishing but alas it's not to be, with mischievous and a little evil smirk hogyoku stated that he would ask another wishes some other time (Zelretch wondered if it was his own fault showing the little troll a lot of his 'good' memories).

And off both of them go into different direction.

Hogyoku first direction : alternate dimension that have certain flame power held by the mafia.

Zelretch first direction : certain boy –who – lived would never even born if he had any say in it.


End file.
